This invention relates to apparatus for latching a leveling door in a leveling box for closing a leveling rod opening disposed at the top portion of a coke-oven door. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention includes a latching bolt to engage latching claws at the side of the leveling door which is opposite a pivot used to pivotally support the leveling door on the leveling box. The leveling door is pressed against a frame with a peripheral seal means therebetween.
In prior art leveling door facilities, the closure for the leveling rod opening takes the form of a leveling door, a frame above the door, and a compression spring disposed between the frame and the door. The pressure produced by the spring which is centrally disposed is stressed by the closure element disposed on the side of the frame.